Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Paintdrop
by Paintdrop
Summary: Let's say there were five marauders rather than four. This is their story for as long as I am inspired, motivated, and encouraged to write it. An original character (Rainy), yes, but please give her a chance.
1. A Regal Looking Owl

Author's Note: This is the very beginning of our story, giving a little background on our new character, Rainy Taylor. Even if you don't like original character stories, please give this one a chance. I'm working really hard on writing this, what with the enormous amounts of homework that my school gives and all. I promise not to make this one of those stories that is just abandoned, just so long as you keep telling me you want more. I'm writing this for two main reasons:  
  
1) To satisfy my imagination.  
  
2)To write a marauder fic that people would hopefull enjoy reading.  
  
Please, my goal is to create a piece of writing that people will be waiting on the edge of their seats for the next chapter. I do intend for this to be very long. This first chapter does not mention any of the marauders, and it is mostly about Rainy herself. But if you don't read it, you sorta miss out. But please, give it a chance.  
  
  
  
I never let go of muggle music. True, I took in wizard music as well, but there was no replacing the Beatles or REM or Placebo. And it was this muggle music that I was listening to when there came a tapping at my window on a soon-to-be life altering July 31st.  
  
Odd, I thought, turning to see what the cause of the noise was.  
  
There, in my line of sight, was a regal looking owl clutching a cream- colored envelope in its claws.  
  
Wait a second. Regal looking? But owls are owls, they can't look regal. Besides, it's bright and sunny as day out there. Because it is day. Owls are nocturnal. Huh? My thoughts were jumbled, and yet I still opened my window, allowing the owl to fly in and perch itself on my bed frame. The envelope landed softly on my dark green pillow. I picked it up, opened it, and let several sheets of unlined paper of the same color fall onto my bedspread.  
  
The first sheet of paper I saw had landed face up. I stared down at it and read it outloud:  
  
"Uniform: First year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags."  
  
I stared at the owl for a moment before continuing on.  
  
"Course Books: All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling."  
  
"Rainy! Come down for dinner, your father's home!"  
  
My eyes shot up from the paper and wandered towards the door of my room. What was this letter thing? 'Magical Theory'? 'Standard Book of Spells'? Maybe I should bring it downstairs and see what my parents had to say about it. On the other hand, the owl was still sitting on the frame of my bed, looking impatient. Was it waiting for something?  
  
"Can you come back tomorrow or something?" I asked it, not sure what I was expecting it to do, or why it would come back in the first place.  
  
The owl flew out my still open window, apparently getting the message. How weird was that? I gathered the envelope and its contents and stuck them in my pocket to bring up later at dinner. My father most likely had other more important things to tell us about, and I still wasn't sure if I wanted to show them or not anyway.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I have an announcement to make," proclaimed my father, after finishing off his chicken fried steak.  
  
My mother clapped and begged, "Oh, Sam, what is it?"  
  
I cringed. Whenever my mother took this form of "faithful wife of politician", I couldn't stand it. But, well brought up politician's daughter that I was, I pressed on, "Tell us! Tell us!"  
  
My father grinned. He was just loving this, I know. Who wouldn't? Having a wife and a daughter that were nearly brainwashed to be your model family; which basically means being seen and not heard, always hanging on your every word, and being perfectly normal. I hated it. And yet, I still went on with it. I suppose I hadn't discovered my true self yet. Or whatever balderdash they say.  
  
"Well, you're eating dinner with a future candidate for this state's governor!"  
  
"Oh Sam!" my mother jumped up and hugged him. This was big. My father had been trying to get into this position for years, before I was even born, I imagine. And now he was finally there.  
  
Speaking of announcements, I had one of my own. But couldn't that wait?  
  
"Rainy, dear, did you hear your father? He's running for governor!" my mother seemed to find it impossible for me to not be jumping up and down with joy.  
  
"She's just radiating from the shock, Martha my dear." My father seemed to think the same. However, it still hadn't hit me what a fake household I was a member of.  
  
"Oh," I started, not sure of how to voice what it was I needed to say. I wasn't even sure of what the letter was in the first place. I slipped my hand into the pocket of my bell bottoms, gripping the letter tightly. My curiosity won out over my unsureness, and I pulled the envelope and its contents out.  
  
Mt father noticed this immediately, possibly because it wasn't hugging him that I was doing. "What's that, sweetheart?"  
  
I handed him the sheets of paper and put the envelope back in my pocket.  
  
He began to read out loud, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Surpreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)."  
  
Averting his eyes from the cream-colored sheet of paper, my father gave me a sort of disapproving stare. "Is this some kind of a joke?"  
  
I shrugged. I knew only as much as he did. So he read on:  
  
"Dear Miss Taylor, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy headmistress."  
  
Again, he turned to glare at me. One word emitted from his mouth. "Explain."  
  
But what could I explain? "This letter only just arrived no more than twenty minutes ago, an owl was carrying it and he tapped on my window. I let him in and he dropped it on my pillow. Then I told him to come back tomorrow, since I had no idea what was going on."  
  
My mother just stood there, glancing from me to the letter, back and forth, back and forth.  
  
"Well," stated my father, "assuming that this is for, well, for real. you are certainly not going."  
  
"It is real," my mother said quickly.  
  
"Mum?" I questioned at the same time as my father dropped the letter onto the table.  
  
She seemed somewhat ashamed as she told us, "My sister, Sarah, got one of those letters. She went off, with all those supplies listed on one of those other sheets of paper. Met someone there, never came home. Still don't know what's become of her."  
  
Before I could say anything, however, my father stepped in. "Never came home? Must've been some place awful, teaching her such games. Well then Rainy, you're certainly not going. No, junior high school will suit you just fine."  
  
I gaped at him. What about what I wanted? Didn't that count for something? "What if I want to go?" I asked in little more than a whisper.  
  
It was his turn to gape. "Want to go? You haven't a choice in the matter, dearie. Think of how the public would see me with a, a, whatever you call it, as a daughter. Rather, they wouldn't know. But they would know I had a daughter, and why was she gone all the time? Completely ruin my image, sweetheart. Come now, let's finish this lovely dinner before it spoils."  
  
And he sat back down, as if nothing had happened. I couldn't leave it at that. There was something inside of me, screaming to be let out. This was my chance. All my life, what had I been; the politician's daughter. I had sat through court hearings, gone to promotions, posed for the pictures, been quiet when there was something I wanted to say, made his happiness my own, done everything according to his rules. and what did I have for it? Nothing, absolutely nothing. I had a mother too scared to voice her opinions, a father who cared only about his image, and the life of the picture perfect girl holding the flowers. Who was I? The only way to find out, it seemed, was to get out. Get out of this magazine cover house, get out of the poser family, get out of this mundane, "Reader's Digest" cover story life. And this was my way out.  
  
"I'm going." Not a yell, a scream, a shout, or a shriek. Not a whisper, a plead, a whimper, or some far off dream that would never come true. It was a statement of what was to be in the future, there was no space for questions or arguing. I said it calmly, as if stating that it was raining outside.  
  
My father did not take it so lightly. "RAINY JENNIFER TAYLOR! SIT DOWN AND FINISH YOUR SUPPER!"  
  
I shook my head. "I need to prepare my reply to send to the headmaster."  
  
"What headmaster? There is no headmaster at the school you will be attending. A principal and a vice principal. No headmaster." He wouldn't even acknowledge what I was saying.  
  
I grabbed the letter and other sheets of paper off the table and waved them directly in front of his face. "This is the school I'll be attending! Do you hear me? It has a headmaster, not a principal or vice principal, a headmaster! You'd better get used to the term, because I am going here!"  
  
He banged his fist on the table. "If you dare leave this house to attend that school. you won't be coming back."  
  
He didn't yell it. That is how I knew he meant it. But I had started something and I couldn't stop now. I had a free spirit. It sounds cheesy, I know, but how else can I describe it? It didn't matter what my father thought anymore; I didn't need his approval. This he knew. I could tell by the expression on his face that he had just given up his daughter; some unknown, spiritless creature without a face.  
  
Through all this, my mother had been sitting in her seat, watching us intently. Just as she had been trained, she had kept her thoughts to herself and her mouth shut. Already I shuddered at the memory of being like that. I was a person who couldn't let go of her opinions so easily. and unsuited for a life of roleplaying somebody perfect.  
  
It was decided. Without any talking, any exchange of words whatsoever, we had come to a decision that I was no longer a member of this household. The sad thing was, nobody seemed very emotional about it. My mother, sitting there in her accepting manner; and my father, wearing his poker face while thinking something along the lines of, 'she's going to regret this and come crying for us to take her back'. And myself, I was somewhat excited. Less than ten minutes as a free person, and I was already energized and ready to go. To live a real life, thanks very much.  
  
"I'll need a ride, of course," I announced matter-of-factly, "to wherever I can buy supplies."  
  
"With what money?" my father questioned. There was no emotion in those words.  
  
"I have a little. But I don't have a car. A ride, please." Not begging, only a friendly inquiry.  
  
For the first time in the entire argument, my mother spoke up. "I'll take you. Just tell me where and when, I'll have you there."  
  
"Thanks," I told her, evacuating the premises to my room. Hopefully, the owl would be back the next morning and give me some clue as what to do. Where does one purchase a wand?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
'tap, tap, tap' This wasn't the sound of my alarm clock; too serene for such a blaring object. I opened my eyes.  
  
There was the owl, just as regal looking as the day before. I grinned. It hadn't been a dream, and I was going to get some answers. However, upon opening the window, it came as a surprise to me when he dropped another envelope onto my pillow.  
  
"What's this?" I asked him softly, picking it up slowly and opening it.  
  
Another letter? Quietly, I began to read it out loud to myself: "Miss Taylor, I am personally aware of your current situation and would like to help you as much as possible in getting to Hogwarts. Please follow these instructions: Find The Leaky Cauldron, it is located in London. Upon entering, hand this letter to the nice man behind the counter, I will have contacted him previously to your meeting. He will let you into Diagon Alley, which is where you will purchase your supplies. Once inside Diagon Alley, proceed to the end of the road and enter Gringotts bank. If you show this letter to the goblin behind counter number four, he will take you to a vault. Take as much money as you feel will last you for a while, and then he will take you back. Now you may purchase your supplies. If no other opportunities present themselves, take a room at the Leaky Cauldron until you are to take the subway to King's Cross on September the 1st. Of course, you are under no obligation, but I encourage you to follow these instructions, and I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, headmaster."  
  
My eyes went from the letter to the owl. "How did he know?" I asked, as if the owl might answer. Instead, it ruffled it's feathers importantly and made its way towards the window.  
  
"Oh yes, I'm sure you've other important business to pertain to, I'm sorry." And with that, I opened the window and he flew away. I watched him disappear into the distance for a little while, and then decided I wanted to leave right then and there.  
  
This wizard business sounded interesting, and I was much too curious to just sit around the house all day.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you needn't any money or anything?" my mother asked me again as I tried to bid her farewell outside the subway.  
  
"I'll be fine, Mum."  
  
"Listen Rainy, I'm not real happy about what your father did the other night. I'm sure that if we just sat down and talked this over rationally that he may reconsider. I'm sure he would give you a second chance if you would just let go of this magic nonsense."  
  
My mouth dropped open and my eyes involuntarily opened extremely wide. Did my mother actually think that I would go for that?  
  
"I know he seemed quite angry last night, but." she was cut off by me as I protested with the most antagonizing tone imaginable.  
  
"Mum! I am going to be a witch! I don't want back in the family! I am going to Hogwarts even if it means I can never come back! Don't you hear me?"  
  
"Of course I hear you dear, but really, think about what you're doing."  
  
"I know what I'm doing! What I'm doing is getting out of this picture perfect lifestyle! I'm forgetting that I ever had to hide my own opinions because it would 'tarnish my father's image'! I'm leaving behind the magazine cover life that I once led and am starting anew! I'm going to be me and not 'the politician's daughter!" Why couldn't she see this? I thought she would support this, she knew what it was like to be a mindless drone. Had they brainwashed her even more than I had thought?  
  
"Mum, don't you get it?"  
  
She looked at me for a brief moment before forcing a wad of money into my hand. "It's the least I can do," she told me. "I was never so headstrong as you. Go on, be a magician. But you remember your father's words: You can never come back."  
  
And with that, the had turned around and gotten onto the subway; leaving me completely alone in London and for the rest of my life.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
End chapter one. I hope you like Rainy. The next chapter is coming up as soon as I can write it! 


	2. No Foolish Wand Waving

Author's Note: Finally! So much homework (I'm a bit of a procrastinator ^_^*)! But Chapter 2 is here, in which Rainy goes shopping and meets some people. or a person. just read it dammit! Please review, you know you want to! I'm so happy, there was 1 whole review on the first chapter when I started writing this one. Thank you 'just a reader'! Here is your more.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
  
  
Rainy Taylor nearly passed up the entrance to the place of which she had been instructed by Albus Dumbledore to begin her shopping adventure. It was a run-down place with a rickety looking sign that read "The Leaky Cauldron" on it in fading letters. Suddenly she felt very small and incapable. 'Just open the door,' she thought, determined, 'just open the door.'  
  
Putting her hands on the door, Rainy pushed and soon found herself inside a dimly lit room of what appeared to be something of a bar. A bell rang softly as the door shut behind her, drawing attention from nobody. She wasn't sure if she was glad or not.  
  
Rainy was supposed to show her letter from Dumbledore to the man behind the counter. He was rather tall and scruffy looking with his unshaven face and dirtied clothes. She approached him quickly, trying to give herself a sort of determined air.  
  
"Excuse me, sir?" she asked, gripping the envelope in her left pants pocket.  
  
The bartender turned from his routine of cleaning glasses and pitchers to see a semi-tall girl that looked to be about 11 or 12. She had dark brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun that made it look as though she had been in a hurry. Her eyes were blue-grey and seemed to be a reflection of ice, and they were hiding behind a pair of black, plastic glasses with rhinestones on the edges. The look on her face he read as "I'm trying to look confident but I actually feel extremely nervous."  
  
"Yes?" he answered kindly.  
  
Rainy took the letter from her pocket and handed it to the man. "This is from Professor Dumbledore, he told me to give this to you."  
  
The man's dark brown eyes lit up immediately. "Oh! You must be Rainy Taylor!" To this, Rainy nodded. The bartender left his perch from behind the countertop and led her through a door into a small, walled courtyard. The only things there besides the two of them were a trashcan and a large asorssment of weeds.  
  
"Um, sir?" Rainy asked, taking in her surroundings, "if you don't mind me asking."  
  
"Don't worry, see, there's a certain way to get into Diagon Alley that is inside this courtyard. Here, at this brick wall, see?" He took his wand out of his pocket and counted three bricks up from the trashcan and two bricks across. Then he tapped it three times, causing the particular brick to wriggle and squirm until a small hole appeared in it. The hole expanded until it was an archway; an archway leading onto a cobblestone street that was lined with little shops that seemed to go on forever.  
  
"Here you are, Diagon Alley!" he announced. Rainy's icy eyes gave into a stare.  
  
"Impressed, are you? Wait until you get into some of them shops, you'll be in shock for days, I imagine. My name's Eric, by the way, if you ever need a hand."  
  
"Thanks," muttered Rainy, stepping onto the street without as much as a backward glance. Eric smiled at her retreating back and started back to reassume his post at the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Wow," murmured Rainy, finally blinking as she began walking towards the end of the street where Gringotts stood. This would be her next destination. But oh, the things to see on the way there! So many things she had never seen before or even thought existed! There was a shop especially for spell books and textbooks, an owl emporium, a "Quidditch" shop (whatever that was), a shop for robes, an astronomy shop sporting all sorts of certain telescopes in it's window, and variety shops with varieties of items displayed in their windows; goblets, potion bottles, parchment, quills, small toys, wand-tuning supplies. so much to see!  
  
Finally, she came to a halt in front of an extremely large building, something of a skyscraper in comparison to the tiny shops she had passed on her way there.  
  
"Gringotts," she decided, heading for the bronze doors in front of her. Putting a hand on the doorknob, she twisted it open and found herself in a small room with another pair of doors in front of her, this time silver. There were words engraved on them, but she was too impatient to get shopping to read them. Standing by the doors were two creatures that Rainy guessed to be goblins, and they bowed her inside.  
  
If it had appeared huge from the outside, that was nothing compared to the inside of Gringotts. There were goblins everywhere; behind counters, standing by doors, walking around, talking to other goblins, talking to witches and wizards. Something about this place made Rainy confident, and so she approached counter four with much more laidback ease, ready to begin the adventure.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions," Rainy read out loud, much money weighing down her pockets and in a small brown drawstring bag that was tied onto one of her belt loops. She shrugged, did it really matter where she went to first? With that thought in her mind, she pushed open the doors and strolled inside, trying her best to act as though this were something she did every day.  
  
A rather short, black haired witch dressed in all mauve came walking up to her. "Hogwarts, dear?" She asked Rainy. When Rainy nodded, the witch (whom Rainy guessed to be Madam Malkin herself, judging by the way the other attendants were dressed all in black) led her over to a stool.  
  
"You can wait here by this young man whilst I go find what appears to perhaps be your size."  
  
Rainy's eyes of ice searched her small area for that "young man," but she found no one. She sighed. It would have been nice to make a friend before setting of to Hogwarts on the first day, but if she never saw anyone, she didn't see it as possible.  
  
An unsteady BAM hit her on the side and Rainy went flying headfirst to the ground, tangled with another human being, it seemed. The human being's face was buried in its robes. Awkward position the two of them were in, Rainy tugged the neck of the robes hard and it came down over the person's neck, taking something down with it.  
  
"Glasses," the person mumbled, feeling around blindly, hands wandering into even more awkward places.  
  
"Hey!" Rainy exclaimed, "watch where you put your hands!" Having gotten a closer look, she determined that the person was a boy, about her age. He had unruly jet black hair and watery blue eyes that reminded her of the Caribbean.  
  
The boy stopped moving instantly and slowly picked up his hands from where they had wandered.. nearly down Rainy's thin white shirt. He gulped, "Hello."  
  
"Yeah, hello," said Rainy sarcastically, rather irritated.  
  
"I, um, do you see any glasses?"  
  
Rainy rolled her eyes. The boy had just nearly committed what could technically be called sexual harassment, and all he could think about was his glasses.  
  
"No. I have not. They probably fell down your shirt."  
  
"Good idea," said the boy, putting hand down his robes and bringing a pair of black- rimmed glasses back up with it.  
  
He put them over his eyes and adjusted them accordingly. Then he seemed to remember that Rainy was there and that he had knocked her over and obviously touched her in what his mother called a 'no-no place'.  
  
"I'm James Potter," he offered her these words, along with his hand. Rainy shook James Potter's hand civilly.  
  
"I'm Rainy Taylor. You a first year Hogwarts person?" she asked him, scanning him over with her ice-resembling eyes.  
  
"Um, yeah, I am. Listen, I'm sorry about, er, running into you and, um, stuff." he trailed off, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Oh, that. That's okay, it's not as if you could see through your robes or anything."  
  
"Oh, okay, great! So are you a first year, too?" Now that the awkward subject had been dismissed, James seemed quite a talkative person; and quite eager to get to know the person sprawled out on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Yes, I am. I'm not from a wizard family or anything though, so I'm kind of confused about stuff." She admitted.  
  
"What kind of stuff?"  
  
"Well, what is Quidditch?"  
  
"Blimey! You don't know about Quidditch?! Holy cricket, I've got to tell you."  
  
Rainy smiled; it seemed she had already accomplished her goal. She had a friend.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Do you have your spell books yet?" Rainy questioned; the two of them had nearly passed up 'Flourish and Blotts'.  
  
James stopped talking for a second to answer her: "Oh, no, not yet." Then he started talking again, "My family's been in Gryffindor for awhile, so I hope I'll get in there as well. Slytherin's the worst though; my mum and dad said that mostly bad wizards are taught in there. Then there's Hufflepuff, and I've heard they're, how should I say, dense? And then Ravenclaw."  
  
Rainy interrupted her new friend yet again. "Then don't you think we should go in?"  
  
James paused for a moment. "Oh. Sure."  
  
They pushed open the doors and entered a brilliantly colored room full of bookshelves. There were stacks upon stacks of books in corners and on top of already filled shelves.  
  
"Wow," muttered Rainy, grabbing James' hand and dragging him around the room through aisles and aisles of bookshelves.  
  
" 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'," James said loudly into her ear.  
  
Rainy jumped, head buried on a shelf and browsing through a dark green book that was titled in gold: 'No Foolish Wand Waving'. "What?" she asked him.  
  
"I said, 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1'. As in, one of the books we have to buy for school. Remember? Hogwarts?"  
  
"Oh, sorry." She continued to read.  
  
Unsatisfied, James peered over her shoulder and read out loud: "So many wizards do not really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses. This book will teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death- if you so wish to continue reading it." He raised an eyebrow at her, though her back was turned and she couldn't see him.  
  
"I'm buying this," Rainy announced and James sighed with relief.  
  
"Does this mean we get to look at other books now?"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"I guess this means there's only one thing left to buy," announced Rainy, having just checked off '1 telescope' on her Hogwarts list.  
  
James nodded happily. "Our wands."  
  
James, being from a wizard family as old as time itself (though this may be an exaggeration), knew there was only one place to get a wand; Ollivander's.  
  
"Ollivander's is over by the Quiddtich shop, I think," he told Rainy, pointing in the general direction of straight ahead.  
  
"Great James, that should be such a huge help, considering I know nothing about my surroundings and I have no idea where anything is."  
  
He grinned. "That's why I'm here, Rainy dearest, do not worry."  
  
She shoved him playfully. "As if you know this place any better than I do!"  
  
"Of course I do! I am from a wizard family after all." He stuck out his chest and pretended to look proud.  
  
"This is why you only point in obvious general directions when pinpointing locations."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
They laughed at each other as they approached the last shop on the street. Rainy looked at the shop on its right side. "Doesn't look like a Quidditch shop to me."  
  
"Shurrup," muttered James, still smiling.  
  
There in front of them, was an extremely narrow shop that didn't appear to be nearly as high quality as the others they had been in. The name was barely readable. Located over the door, it read "Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C." In the window that in other shops had displayed such fine, bright items, there was a lone wand lying on a faded purple cushion.  
  
"Quaint," commented Rainy before she and James opened the door and walked in. James gave her a questioning look before fixing his attention on the pale little man behind the counter.  
  
"Mr. James Potter!" the man exclaimed, "Here to buy your wand for Hogwarts? Yes, your father mentioned I might be seeing you soon!"  
  
James made a sort of grunting noise. He didn't seem to like the man very much.  
  
"And who is this? A little young for a girlfriend, aren't you Mr. Potter?" He seemed to have noticed Rainy and was eyeing her with beady, silvery eyes.  
  
She stepped forward, hand outstretched. "I'm actually not his girlfriend, we just sorta, um, ran into each other at the robes shop. I'm Rainy Taylor."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, everyone calls me 'Mr. Ollivander', though my first name is Tom. Nice to meet you. are you from a muggle family?"  
  
Rainy nodded.  
  
"This must be why I've never seen you before. Well then, I'm sure the two of you are here for wands."  
  
"Yes," James put in.  
  
"You'll need to be measured then. Ladies first; Miss Taylor, if you'll just step up here please." He motioned to the area near the entrance to the counter, where a tape measure was waiting for her in the still air of the shop.  
  
As the tape measure began measuring her in places she thought would have no relevance (between nostrils?!), Mr. Ollivander retreated to the back of his shop to search for the perfect wand. James smiled at the puzzled look on his friend's face and laughed when the tape measure tried to go over the top portion of her chest.  
  
Mr. Ollivander returned with three boxes and pulled out one wand from each of them. He handed her the one from the first box. "Wave this around a bit, eh? Maple, 11 inches, unicorn hair, excellent for charm work."  
  
Rainy took the wand in her hand and waved it around, feeling as if she were conducting an orchestra. Bitter black sparks shot out of it and Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of her hands and quickly threw it back in the box. "Charms most certainly must not be your cup of tea, Miss Taylor."  
  
He handed her another wand, out of the second box this time. "Holly, 13 inches, dragon heartstring, pliable."  
  
Rainy took it in her hand and swished it from side to side. Nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander handed her the third wand out of the third box. "12 inches,  
  
willow, phoenix feather, interesting enough, try it."  
  
Giving James a sort of exasperated look, she took the wand and waved it around.  
  
Green sparks shot out of it and showered over them somewhat like a rainstorm. "Excellent!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, "Excellent!"  
  
Rainy grinned. So, now she had a magic wand. 'I'm really a wizard,' she thought to herself, 'unless this is some crazy, messed up dream. Which I don't want it to be.'  
  
"Mr. Potter, measurements?"  
  
Too busy thinking about how this made her a wizard for sure, Rainy hadn't noticed her friend being measured by the peculiar measuring tape.  
  
"I'm left-handed, sir."  
  
Mr. Ollivander once again disappeared into the back of the shop to find a wand and reappeared with several boxes.  
  
"Here's one; oak, 13 inches, unicorn hair."  
  
James took the wand in his hand and waved it around, obviously exaggerating. Instantly, Mr. Ollivander took it back.  
  
"No, no, try this one. Mahogany, 11 inches, dragon heartstring."  
  
James took the wand from Mr. Ollivander and brought it up over his head and the down towards the floor. Red sparks shot out at them all and caused Mr. Ollivander to clap. "Bravo, bravo!"  
  
As they paid for their wands, Rainy commented on the simple structure of the shop and the display window.  
  
"Like it, do you?" Mr. Ollivander asked.  
  
Rainy nodded and James pulled her out, literally dragging her so that her feet were scraping the floor. Once the door was shut behind them, James muttered, "I really don't like that man."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just the way he always looks at people like he knows something they don't know; like there's some incredible secret he's keeping from them. I can't stand it. My dad seeks the phoenixes, unicorns, and dragons that give their certain parts. He works pretty closely with Mr. Ollivander."  
  
"Oh, so that's how he knew you. I thought that was kinda weird," admitted Rainy, running her hands over the wooden stick that was her wand.  
  
"Not really. Take Dumbledore, he knows you. I mean, with that letter and all," James pointed out. This seemed to remind him of something, because he thought for a moment before bursting out, "Where are you going to stay until September 1st?"  
  
"Oh," said Rainy, surprised at the sudden change of subject, "the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
Almost immediately, James protested. "No! Don't stay there! You can come stay with me."  
  
Rainy looked at him. "Are you sure?"  
  
James wasn't sure if she meant 'are you sure you want that?' or 'are you sure that's okay?' He didn't answer her, thinking she might explain her inquiry a little more.  
  
Apparently she correctly interpreted his silence and added, "Like, with your parents? Would your mum approve of having a girl living with you?"  
  
He laughed. "Not if you're only my friend!"  
  
Rainy looked somewhat confused. "But how will she know that?"  
  
"I would tell her." James said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Oh, she trusts you. I see."  
  
"Is that another part of being in the politically perfect family?"  
  
"Of course. 'No boys allowed. Imagine, what would happen if reporters came in and saw a male in your bedroom?'"  
  
"They would laugh."  
  
"No, they would automatically think 'scandal' and decide I was sleeping with him."  
  
"And then spread the word that you were pregnant."  
  
"You're a sharp one, James."  
  
"Yes, yes, I know." He smiled at her. "So.?"  
  
Rainy decided to give in. It looked as though she had found a best friend. "Okay James, I will come and be your honorary sister."  
  
* * * * * *  
  
End Chapter Two. I know that there probably aren't any governors or states in England, but just pretend that there are so that Rainy's father can be the jerk politician that he is. So, about James' father's job, what do you think? I've always wondered who gets the parts of the magical creatures, so why not James' dad? It works well for future plot stuff, and this was we are such good friends with Mr. Ollivander; the freakiest vendor in the world. Once again, please review! That way I know people are actually reading this, and besides, reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :p 


	3. That Shade of Red is Really Nice

Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry that this took so long! I've been so lazy and bad about doing anything (including my homework). Plus I'm failing science, so my parents haven't been too generous with my computer time. Anyhow, some quality time between James and Rainy. Thanks to Yukito Forever (you really like her name? Someday I want to name my daughter that), Merry Turtle (I'm REALLY glad that you like original characters!), Clara (of COURSE it's the funniest thing. aren't you still laughing?), and misty (reading over it, I think you're right. I'll try to correct that in later chapters)! Wouldn't you love me to thank you? Give me a reason by reviewing this! Even if you already have reviewed an earlier chapter, I'd still love to hear what you think!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It absolutely amazed Rainy that James' mother was open to him having a girl come and stay with him. Even as a youngster, Rainy had never been allowed any real guy friends, and because of her tomboyish nature, she hadn't had any female friends either. The whole friend concept was a new one for Rainy.  
  
James, on the other hand, had a few friends. Most of his friends, however, were sons and daughters of his parent's friends. It wasn't really his choice to have these friends; it was really only a polite gesture. In James' mind, a friend was someone you would die for; someone you could tell your deepest, darkest secrets to; someone loyal and true. Well, maybe not just a regular 'friend', but those were his qualifications for close friend and best friend.  
  
When James had brought Rainy to his mother for inspection, disguised as an introduction, she had been happy to comply with his idea for her to live with them. Mrs. Potter had never gotten the daughter she had wanted; James was an only child. She saw Rainy as an opinionated, daring, determined young lady. To her, it seemed that Rainy wanted the whole world to know exactly what she thought about everything. In Mrs. Potter's opinion, Rainy would make a fine wizard and a fine friend to James. James needed a real friend, and this seemed to work out fine.  
  
Mr. Potter was away on business, which, according to James, was usually the case. In fact, it didn't seem as though Mr. Potter would be back before the two of them left for their first year at Hogwarts. This was more of a convenience than an inconvenience, because Rainy now had a broomstick to use. James had his own, a Shooting Star that he wouldn't let anyone call "old," only "loved". Mr. Potter's broomstick was the same model, but had obviously been purchased quite a time earlier than James'. The Potters told their son it was pointless to purchase a new broomstick until he was old enough to play Quidditch for his house at Hogwarts.  
  
About a week before September 1st, a few of Mrs. Potter's lady friends came over for dinner. They brought with them their children, and it was plain for James and Rainy to see that they would be spending the better part of the evening and night baby-sitting and entertaining these said children.  
  
"M-o-m," whined James, dragging out the word to emphasize how irritated he was. "Do we h-a-v-e to?"  
  
Mrs. Potter gave her son a half smile. "I really don't think it will inconvenience you too much, dear. Introduce them all to Rainy, she doesn't know too many other witches and wizards. It'll be nice."  
  
To this, James responded with a look that quite plainly said, "yeah right."  
  
This seemed to satisfy Mrs. Potter, as she nodded and said to Rainy, "I'm sure James will tell you all about the Longbottoms and the Woods, dear." Then she left the room, heading to the kitchen to begin cooking.  
  
James groaned at her retreating back. "Better throw on your nice robes, Rainy. The Woods and the Longbottoms mean something fancy is about to go down."  
  
Rainy gave him a sort of quizzical look, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"I don't even want to begin to describe any of anything."  
  
"Well, your mum said to, and I ought to know anyway. Are these people the kind I ought to not say 'James, you're an ugly, self-centered git' in front of?"  
  
Over the noise of himself rummaging through his closet, James answered, "Correct." And then, as an afterthought, "That's not something that you would say anyway."  
  
Suppressing a laugh, Rainy answered him, "Of course not, James."  
  
The room grew silent as the two of them searched for decent 'dress robes'. They had all of fifteen minutes to find these robes and make themselves look presentable, as Mrs. Potter was a graduate witch from Hogwarts and was able to speedily dress herself and prepare a fancy meal.  
  
"I call the closet!" yelled James, triumphantly holding up his navy dress robes.  
  
"Not fair!" exclaimed Rainy, having just discovered that her cerulean robes were under her spell books.  
  
James smirked before shutting the door so that he could change. "Maybe you'll be quicker next time!" he jaunted her.  
  
"Mimble wimble," mumbled Rainy as she ducked on the other side of the bed and changed out of her everyday black robes into the brighter formal ones. Her favorite new item of clothing was the black cloak with the silver fastenings. It made her feel magical. Besides black robes, she had emerald green and what would be called sapphire if it had been in jewel form. Dressing up was never her favorite thing to do, and now was no different. Staying with James and visiting Diagon Alley had forced the newness of everything to drain away fast for Rainy. Already, dress robes were a great irritation.  
  
Twenty minutes later, James, Rainy, and Mrs. Potter were greeting the guests at the door. James had a sour forced smile on his face, and Rainy had pasted an honestly anxious smile on hers. Mrs. Potter seemed delighted to be seeing witches of her own age.  
  
"Oh Clothilde! It's been too long! Jason, come on in, here's James and his friend Rainy!" Rainy smiled at the average-sized, hazel-eyed, light brown-haired boy in front of her. James grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him out of the doorway so that Mrs. Longbottom, her son, and her daughter, could come inside.  
  
"Abigail! Delighted to see you again so soon! Oh, and I see that Waverly, Frank, and Shawn are here as well! James and his good friend are over here with Jason, come on in!"  
  
"There's something I absolutely must discuss with the two of you!" Mrs. Potter exclaimed to her friends.  
  
James and Rainy took this as a cue to usher the other children away into James' room. As this happened, Rainy overheard Mrs. Wood whisper to Mrs. Potter, "Really, Katherine. James is eleven years old! Are you sure you should be letting him date at that age?"  
  
Watery eyes searched James' face for any sign of this being overheard, and found none whatsoever. Rainy never could understand why everyone made such a big deal about guys and girls being friends. It was beyond her.  
  
Once in James' room, the guest children began talking.  
  
"James, you never said you had a girl friend!"  
  
"What was your name? Is that even a name?"  
  
"."  
  
"You've changed your room around."  
  
Rainy stared at the Waverly girl. What a rude question! Coming from a family that was all politics, however, gave her discipline of when to speak and when not to. "I absolutely adore your robes, Waverly! That shade of red is really nice."  
  
"I don't have a girl friend," stated James, as if stating the obvious. Frank gave him a skeptical look.  
  
"Whatever you say, James."  
  
"It's true. Oh, yeah, you're right Jason. Like my new Quidditch poster?"  
  
Jason nodded quietly, not enjoying the attention that had been thrown at him.  
  
It got suddenly very quiet in the average sized room. Waverly was sitting on the edge of the bed, dangling her feet off the edge, and swinging them around. Her younger brother copied this and their older brother leaned his back against the wall and took in his surroundings. Jason sat cross-legged on the floor and drew a pattern in the carpet with his finger. Rainy and James gave each other looks that quite plainly said: "HELP!"  
  
Rainy was just beginning to realize that Waverly was what appeared to be purposely dropping bits of mud onto the carpet when Frank, the eldest of the Longbottoms, spoke up. "So, James, and, er, Rainy. you're starting Hogwarts this year?"  
  
James nodded and Rainy decided to make a fair attempt at a real conversation. "Oh, yes, aren't you a second year now Frank?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Waverly here is set to start this year, too. Perhaps the three of you will be in the same house."  
  
Neither James, Rainy, nor Waverly looked very happy, let alone excited, about this idea.  
  
He chuckled uncertainly. "Or maybe not."  
  
This seemed to brighten the spirit a bit, as Waverly remembered she had a voice again. "I'm going to be in Gryffindor, so I don't know where you two will end up!"  
  
This caused James to allow himself to be irritated and angry. "I think you're the one who's got it wrong, Waverly! I will most definitely be in Gryffindor, and if this messes up your plans than I guess you'll just have to get sorted into some other house!"  
  
"No! I know you won't be in Gryffindor, because I will be! Just give it up!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Rainy looked from her best friend and then to the brat sitting on the bed. At this point, you couldn't really tell them apart. "Blimey, there's enough room for all three of us in Gryffindor, so let's just calm down!"  
  
Both Waverly and James looked at her, unfinished sentences trying to find their ways out of their mouths. Frank looked at the sapphire-eyed girl gratefully, Jason continued drawing on the carpet, and Shawn glared daggers at no one in particular.  
  
"You're right Rainy," admitted James, breaking the silence. Waverly just did a silent 'hmph' before continuing to drop dirt onto the carpet.  
  
Small talk between the six forced together children littered the room until Mrs. Potter and the other women witches came to their rescues with a knock at the closed door.  
  
"Come in!" exclaimed James thankfully, and the look on everyone's face said that they felt the same way.  
  
"It's dinner time," Mrs. Potter announced.  
  
"Come on dears, let's go eat," Mrs. Longbottom ordered.  
  
"Time to eat," Mrs. Wood told them.  
  
Each child nodded their head silently and followed the mothers out of the room. Nobody really had anything to say. Most of the night went on the same way; uncomfortable silences with scattered forced fake conversations at some points. Until finally it was time to go; and even then, nobody really seemed to care.  
  
Once everyone had left, not a word was spoken between Mrs. Potter and her son and honorary daughter; not about the previous dinner. "One more week," Mrs. Potter had told them, just in case they hadn't been counting the days.  
  
"We know, Mum," James informed her as he and Rainy retreated to his room.  
  
It was as if the whole evening had never happened. James was ashamed of the fake lifestyle his mother and he had. But he had no idea just how close this was to what Rainy had experienced all her life. It was better to just pretend that nothing had happened anyway. Wasn't it?  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: So. what'd you think? Sorry that the ending is rather awkward. but the topic was making feel all dry and hot. Have you ever felt like a desert in Arizona? It's that sort of feeling, if you know what I mean. I promise to make things go a little faster, I'm sure we're all very eager to see Rainy and James actually go to school. And meet Sirius and Remus (both of whom we absolutely ADORE), and that other thing. aka Peter. 


End file.
